1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a package for light emitting apparatus (hereinafter, occasionally referred to as “package”), and a light emitting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, a surface mount device (SMD) type light emitting diode (LED) is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. JP 2011-134,902 A.
This surface mount device (SMD) type light emitting diode (LED) is produced by using a package for light emitting apparatus. The package for light emitting apparatus includes two leadframes, and a resin case that has a recessed portion and is integrally formed with the two leadframes. LED chips are placed in the recessed portion, and covered with sealing resin.
However, in the known package for light emitting apparatus disclosed in JP 2011-134,902 A, shocks or loads from the outside, or some ambient temperature may cause occurrence of crack or fracture in the resin case, or detachment of the resin case from the leadframe, which in turn cannot provide sufficient long-term reliability. Such a problem is likely to arise particularly in package for light emitting apparatus having a long and narrow shape.